Beginner's Guide to Minecraft Basics
Beginner's Guide to Basics The Way to Go Minecraft is in two main versions. The pc version(more detail) and the pocket edition, for the go. There is a third, which is the xbox game, but, whatever. If you wanna know about the pc version, sorry, wrong place. The pocket edition is not as complex as the pc version, and doesn't have as much detail, but MOJANG is working on it. In some ways, the PE version is easier to operate because when crafting(making more complex items), there are the options to craft. In the pc version, you have to know the "recipe" and drag the items. Some recipes are the same, and pocket edition may be easier to operate. There are options for peaceful mode, which there are no hostile mobs, which are the monsters you fight mostly at night. With peaceful mode off, hostile mobs can maul you in the night so beware. Beginners may want to develope their bases and gather more supplies to fight. One reason for this is that when you die, your supplies are dropped in the area you died. You will respawn, but not necessarily close to the dropped items. As you progress, you will craft more items and expand your base. I(minecraftersclub) personally believe the key to being a minecraft pro is to get a good start. Just Beginning When you begin, create a base. Some good advice is that since you have no supplies, dig into the side of a hill. One good thing is that you collect dirt. Find some trees and use your hands to gain wood. Create planks and look for animals like sheep, for wool. If you are not on peaceful then look for spiders, which may be more convenient than sheep. Spiders don't always drop wool, but scroll through what you can craft, and if you have enough string, you can get wool. With the wooden planks, make sure you craft a crafting table to craft more complex things. With the you can craft weapons, like a pickax or sword. If you mine, use a pickax or else you don't collect the stone or iron, etc. If you mine, look for the stone blocks with black spots. It's coal. With the coal, use sticks and coal together to craft torches. Place torches in your base so hostile mobs don't spawn. Hostile mobs spawn anywhere in darkness. The light will prevent the hostile mobs from spawning. With mobs, there are two types. Hostile mobs, and mobs. Hostile mobs are the monsters and zombies. Mobs are the animals, like chickens. Once your base is decked out with torches, craft a door and seal your base. Congrats! By now, you should be safe for the night! If you want to fight, the Minecrafters club(and many more pros) strongly suggest crafting a chest out of 8 planks. This way, you can store your items, because if you die, you lose your stuff where you died. You then respawn somewhere in the world with nothing, in the night. Once you have put away your items you can A, fight with you bare hands or B, take a sword or something and hack the hostile mobs to death. If you survive, you have mastered some basic survival techniques. Tips General Tips *When beginning, first look for trees. *When crafting weapons, make an axe,pickaxe and a sword. (shovel is optional) *If you can't find stone, follow the steps to creating the base. When you dig into the hill, you should find stone(use the pickaxe!). *If you need coal for torches, make coal with wood. Wood, don't use planks. Use wood blocks, they can be found by punching trees. Base *Make your base in a wooded area. If possible, the best starter base should be in a hill, by sand and animals, and wood. By water, too, for farming. *Make a small little humble area, later, at night, you can pass the time by digging and expanding(unless you have found plenty of string and wool for a bed). *Don't waste daylight! In the day, get plenty of wood and supplies.You can craft at night to pass the time, but craft torches during the day, especially if you aren't on peaceful! This way, you won't have hostile mobs spawning in your base, and will have the supplies to customize. Major Supply Necessities #Wood #Food(if planning to go on a night raid) #Stone WIth these THREE supplies(plenty), you can craft weapons, torches, a furnace, and doors. Every necessity needed to be safe for the night.